Undo this storm
by Isagawa
Summary: "Undo this storm, and wait." La musique s'arrête brusquement en laissant les enceintes grésiller, sans doute un bug, peut-être qu'elles viennent de griller. Il manque dire non. Mais dans le nouveau silence, il entend le chuintement, la tempête sous son crâne qui n'est pas tout à fait éteinte. Alors il relève les yeux vers l'homme. Et dit oui. (OS UNKNOWN MOVIES)


**Bonjour la compagnie !** Ca fait plus de deux mois que je n'avais rien posté ici, donc je suis bien contente d'être de retour. J'ai quelques vagues projets d'OS sur le feu, et j'espère réussir à les mener à terme ! D'ici là, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet écrit.

 **Cet écrit justement.** Pour parler disclaimers, c'est un one-shot inspiré de la websérie _Unknown Movies_. Cependant, il représente bieeeeen plus que ça pour moi. C'est tout d'abord une songfic (plus ou moins, vous comprendrez en lisant) basée sur la chanson _Thousand Eyes_ du groupe Of Monsters And Men. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez écouter tout de suite leur dernier album _Beneath The Skin_ — beaucoup de leurs chansons me font penser à l'atmosphère et l'histoire d'UM, notamment _Hunger_ et _Human_ , et pour dire vrai ça fait depuis juillet 2015 que je caressais l'idée de faire une songfic avec une de leurs chansons ! (Donc déjà AH ! C'EST FAIT !) Cet OS, c'est aussi un écrit dont je suis très fière, parce que je ne me suis pas découragée lors de l'écriture, je ne l'ai pas remis à plus tard, et ai réussi à le mener exactement là où je voulais (alors que d'habitude, c'est souvent les fanfics qui font ce qu'elles veulent de moi). Et enfin, j'en suis fière parce que c'est un OS où, pour la première fois, je respecte complètement la volonté de narration d'Unknown Movies, en ne nommant pas le Tueur.

 **Pour le contexte du one-shot** , je ne vous dis rien, je préfère garder le mystère et normalement c'est assez compréhensible pour que tout soit clair au bout de quelques paragraphes. (Ou sinon Elan, qui m'a bêta-lectée, est plus intelligente que vous tous.)

Je tiens aussi à remercier très fort Elan du Lac qui a bien voulu me relire et a été, comme toujours, absolument adorable.

 **Bonnes vacances à tous !**

•

•

 _ **Undo this storm, undo this storm**_

 _ **Undo this storm— and wait**_

 _Défais cette tempête, défais cette tempête_

 _Empêche-la d'éclater — et attends_

 _ **I can't control withering wonders**_

 _ **Flowers that lose their shape**_

 _Je ne puis empêcher les merveilles de dépérir_

 _Ni les fleurs de se faner_

•

Il lève de son verre des yeux vitreux, brumeux comme des lacs en Écosse. Le monde tangue et il sait que s'il essaye de bouger du tabouret, il va tomber, il tombera, il a bien 50% de chances de tomber.

La porte du bar bondé s'ouvre avec fracas et il se tend immédiatement, animal prêt à bondir coûte que coûte. Jusqu'à réaliser que ce ne sont que des touristes. _Mais quel con._ Bien sûr que la police ne viendra pas le chercher ici. Pas un petit merdeux comme lui dont le seul mal a été de disparaître sans crier gare, pas à cette heure, pas dans ce bar, pas dans cette foule de gens qui n'ont pas été foutus de le reconnaître. Parfois, il a vraiment l'impression que le monde lui facilite la vie, qu'il y a au dessus de sa tête une bonne étoile avec un sacré sens de l'humour. Un humour noir, qui commence à puer.

Les nouveaux venus, une bande d'amis dans les trente ans, s'installent au bar, à côté de lui, et l'un d'entre eux commande directement "un double whisky pour tout le monde". Il est brun, avec des mains noueuses et impressionnantes, malgré sa carrure de brindille. Il va finir soûlé en moins de deux. Ça le fait presque sourire — il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Ça lui fait presque oublier à quel point son monde à lui, comme un bateau sur une mer démontée, tangue, se redresse, chavire encore.

Il étouffe un rire sombre et ferme ses yeux de brume — ses yeux tempête. Reprend une gorgée de scotch. Envie de se remplir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher, approcher les 100% de chances de tomber, approcher la destruction de soi.

Parfois il aimerait juste que le vacarme à l'intérieur de lui se taise.

•

Trois nuits plus tard, il est toujours là. La police ne l'a pas trouvé. Cela fait près de quinze jours, ils ont peut-être abandonné. Il hésite à rester là encore longtemps, une semaine, un mois peut-être, tenter la chance, narguer — qui au juste, le destin, son existence pathétique, il ne sait pas. Le verre de scotch n'est plus là. Ce soir il est passé au whisky, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. C'est difficile de se concentrer, de savoir. La nuit est encore jeune et son cerveau encore trop bruyant.

Ses doigts tapotent nerveusement sur le bar. Apparemment c'est une soirée spéciale dans l'établissement car on a poussé quelques chaises, fait de la place pour une piste de danse à moitié improvisée. Quelques couples avancent lentement, parfois déjà un peu éméchés, les yeux à terre. La musique se diffuse dans l'air comme une pluie très fine, un crachin qui sort des enceintes de mauvaise qualité.

 _I'll be the calm, I will be quiet._ La chanteuse a un accent étrange qu'il ne reconnaît pas, une diction hachée qui résonne dans le creux de sa poitrine. "Être le calme même" comme elle dit, "être silencieux", c'est simple. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis des mois. Faire silence. Faire taire des pulsions qui le détruiraient. Parfois il se demande à quoi ça rime de taire tant de choses alors qu'il se détruit déjà très bien tout seul.

 _Stripped to the bone, I wait._ "Dénudé jusqu'aux os, j'attends." Il est surpris de comprendre aussi bien. Il est surpris de se sentir frissonner.

Attendre, il est d'accord. C'est pareil, c'est simple. Mais il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait encore là.

Il descend son verre en une seule lampée très longue, comptant ses déglutitions - un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, perd le compte quand la brûlure dans sa trachée l'empêche de se concentrer davantage. La porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Cette fois il ne s'embête pas à avoir peur.

La bande d'amis apparaît dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Le brun du premier soir le regarde. Il peut voir ses yeux, perçants, lorsqu'ils se dévisagent.

Sa mâchoire, ses épaules fines, bien dessinées, _trop nettes_. Il se dit qu'il n'est pas assez bourré.

•

"...Ça te dit ?"

En dehors du bar, le froid s'est fait mordant — on peut le voir sans le sentir, à la buée qui rampe sur les fenêtres. A l'extérieur, tout est gris et noir, des lambeaux de brouillard flottent à travers la nuit. Il est vraiment dans le trou du cul de la France. En plus froid. Et plus merdique.

C'est toujours moins pire que _là-bas_.

Le vacarme en lui s'est tu depuis longtemps. Il l'a assommé, vaincu. Depuis le temps, il sait y faire. Il y a d'autres manières de faire taire le bruit, il le sait sans parvenir à s'y résoudre, parce qu'il répugne à abandonner son humanité complètement. D'autres ont voulu l'en déshabiller pour lui, au sens propre, au figuré. Lui s'y attache encore. Un peu.

Bien que mis hors d'état de nuire, ce qui était un brouhaha ne s'est pas complètement éteint — il reste un chuchotement diffus à l'arrière de son crâne, un chuintement, du tonnerre mis sous cloche. Heureusement, le bruit du bar, bien plus fort et inoffensif, le noie.

"Eh, tu m'écoutes ?"

Il ne sait pas comment il réussit à l'entendre à travers le brouillard. La brume s'est répandue jusque dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, c'est le cas, il l'entend. C'est même la première chose qu'il entend aussi clairement depuis des heures.

"Oui. Pardon. J'avais la tête ailleurs."

Il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il disait. Il sait que l'autre va parler. Il s'est avancé, il s'est penché vers lui, ce n'est pas pour reculer maintenant. Il sait tout ça, parce qu'il connaît les gens. Il sait comment ils fonctionnent. Il a été obligé de l'apprendre.

"Je disais, t'es vachement jeune. Et tu bois comme un trou. Tu fais quoi ici ?"

Il manque lui dire. _Je suis parti de là-bas parce qu'on m'a déshabillé jusqu'à mettre mes nerfs à nu._ Mais il sait qu'on lui demandera alors. _Là-bas, où ça, là-bas ? chez toi ?_ — et il ne veut pas répondre à cette question. _Là-bas_ , ça n'a jamais été chez lui.

A la place, il lui dit : "C'est tes affaires ?"

L'autre agite une main devant lui, peut-être pas en signe d'excuse, mais au moins pour retirer ce qu'il vient de dire. "Ok, ok, c'est bon." Ses mains sont vraiment grandes; et belles, en plus, avec des veines énormes qui courent sous la peau en faisant des dessins bleus. A côté de ces mains, lui se sent monstrueux, horrible, avec ses doigts crispés qui tiennent son verre et ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang.

"Autre chose ?"

L'autre lui sourit, enjôleur, inquiétant. "Ça te dirait de monter à l'étage ?" La musique s'arrête brusquement en laissant les enceintes grésiller, sans doute un bug, peut-être qu'elles viennent de griller. Il manque dire non. Mais dans le nouveau silence, il entend le chuintement, le vacarme qui n'est pas tout à fait éteint. Alors il relève ses yeux tempête vers l'homme. Et dit oui.

•

Son dos heurte le mur lorsque l'autre le pousse contre les vieilles planches. Un craquement se fait entendre. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir d'où il vient. Ils viennent de monter un escalier grinçant, en face d'eux la balustrade donne sur le rez-de-chaussée du bar qu'ils viennent de quitter — et là, comme affamé, à peine cachés, l'autre l'a plaqué contre le mur. Pourtant, il ne se laisse pas faire. Il passe ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme. L'embrasse avec acharnement. Griffe, fort. Pas assez pour l'éloigner, assez pour faire mal. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette manie.

(Ou alors il sait, et il veut oublier.)

Il y a un genou entre ses jambes, une main immense qui s'étend sur sa peau, et la musique en bas qui a recommencé, bug réparé. Les paroles reprennent là où elles en étaient. _Stripped to the bone…_ Sauf que, sous les doigts de l'inconnu qui gémit, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi peu dénudé.

Pour la première fois, il est en position de force. C'est grisant.

L'autre gémit lorsqu'il mord l'espace tendre sous sa mâchoire, cette mâchoire qu'il avait remarqué la première fois, et le monde tangue plus que jamais. Il se raccroche au mur pour ne pas tomber, le sent vibrer sous les basses de la musique à l'étage d'en dessous. _No, I'll be a stone, I'll be the hunter._ C'est bien ça, un roc, un chasseur, se dit-il en sentant la barbe de l'autre lui érafler douloureusement le nez, c'est cela qu'il veut être — c'est cela qui parvient à mettre le vacarme en sourdine, à faire taire la peur et le dénuement. C'est plus enivrant que n'importe quel whisky. C'est étourdissant.

L'homme a glissé une main dans son pantalon.

Il peut sentir venir le crescendo avant même que la musique ne s'emballe. Il la sent monter, petit à petit, une force inconnue, au rythme des percussions et des coups de poignet, les violons montent en puissance — _I'll be the hunter, the tower that casts a shade_ — il crie. Et tout devient blanc.

La musique s'efface brusquement, il entend des hurlements au rez-de-chaussée. Incompréhension. Il avance de quelques pas, pieds incertains, tour de pierre soudain maladroite. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, sa silhouette jette une ombre sur un corps disloqué. La mâchoire marquée et les grandes mains désarticulées semblent le regarder droit dans les yeux.

•

Ce n'est qu'après bien des kilomètres dans l'air froid qu'il ose arrêter sa course. Ses mains sont mouillées d'humidité, les lambeaux de brouillard l'enveloppent et le dissimulent. Personne ne l'a arrêté. Personne ne l'a suivi.

 _Ma bonne étoile a vraiment un étrange sens de l'humour…_

Il se plie en deux, brusquement, mains sur les genoux, et vomit. Un long filet clair qui pique le nez. Alors il se redresse.

C'est là que ça le frappe. Il n'y a plus de vacarme. Pas la moindre ombre de bourdonnement. Rien que la France rurale et le silence.

Cette tempête sous ses tempes — qu'il voulait si fort assourdir, qu'il voulait empêcher d'éclater à force de mutisme — n'était pas la cause de ses maux. Elle en était sa délivrance.

Et il se rend compte qu'il sourit.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir longtemps marché, il tombe sur un cinéma en plein air.

•

 _ **I am the storm, I am the storm**_

 _ **I am the storm, so leave.**_

 _C'est moi, la tempête — la tempête, c'est moi._

 _Je suis la tempête,_

 _Alors va-t-en._


End file.
